Fighting Imperfections
by the name of a rose
Summary: Rin is turned over to Inuyasha at twelve. Can she break free from her imperfections and return to her lord.


Warning: I have not yet finished writing this  
My best attempt to write a rin/sess where everyone stays relatively in character and the plot line doesn't run off. continuation, it may turn out slightly explicit or I might save that for the next part which may, theoretically be called 'loving imperfection.'

Prologue

She had after all been with him always.

Rin ran along side Jaken merrily singing a tune she didn't really know. The eight year old never got tired and never complained. It was an endearing quality that made the girl so special to her demon lord. On the rare occasion her eye-lids would begin to droop they would make a short unplanned stop. On nights that it was cold she would sleep wrapped in Sesshomaru's fluff, snuggled against his side. Before resurrecting the girl Sesshomaru barely tolerated Jaken, now he was catering to her every need. Somehow it sickened him. Every image of his mother that flashed into his head caused it to sicken him more. It felt like betrayal, that's when he decided on her twelfth birthday she would no longer travel with him. Instead he would entrust her to that half wit brother of his, he could not fall in love with this girl. He would not love her. Three years came and past (they were the best of times, they were the worst of times LOL), they still had their moments together but they were fewer and far between, she could sense they were somehow growing distance. She fought it against all odds:  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" she inquired tearfully.

He look up at the child emotionalist, "What is it Rin?"

"We will be together for always won't we?" she choked out.

"Rin, things change."

That was all he had said, 'things change' she thought scornfully of that day, they would not be together for much longer she could tell. From then on she fought hard against her own sadness to make every moment they had together count, she was even civil with Jaken. He knew she knew. Rin's birthday was fast approaching and with each passing day Sesshomaru grew more conflicted. The morning of her special day she awoke to find Jaken pulling at her hair. "Master Jaken please leave my hair at peace" She cooed barley awake.  
"By Rin Sesshomaru is leaving!" Jaken raced after him "WAIT LORD SESSHOMARU"  
Rin did not move from her spot, she recognized her soundings, they were near Kikyos village. This was her birthday; this was the day he planed to leave her. Suddenly the bushes shook and Inuyasha appeared to investigate his brother's bothersome presence. Lord Sesshomaru turned in the path and faced his brother but before he could speak Rin started "Lord Sesshomaru will not be returning to this place, he will leave me here with you Master Inuyasha." She did not cry although she looked as though she might. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, Jaken looked outraged, "girl do not say such foolish things" he scolded. "It is no use Master Jaken, this is how things must be, could you not sense this day coming long ago?" Jaken stared dumbly, "Please promise to come visit me Jaken, I will miss you dearly."

"SURELY YOU DO NOT MEAN TO LEAVE THE GIRL LORD SESSH….." Jaken turned but Lord Sesshomaru was far down the path almost out of range. "We are leaving Jaken"  
Jaken looked at Rin who was staring down at her feet, then to a very bewildered Inuyasha, then back to Rin. Soon he was running down the path after Lord Sesshomaru. Once they were out of sight Rin collapsed sobbing, Inuyasha scooped the girl up into his arms and carried he back to lady Keade's hut. She could hear them in the other room talking 'poor Rin' they said, and then they would utter awful curses about Lord Sesshomaru. Soon Rin was no longer conscious. She awoke to the soft humming of the young girl named Kagome.  
"Oh you are awake Rin? We are soon to depart; there has been another Naraku spotting in the North."

"I will not be a burden on you. I only wish to stay in your care until I have obtained a weapon and knowledge on how to use it"

Kagome felt very sorry for Rin, with the utmost compassion she replied "Of coarse Rin, we will help you with whatever you need. Once we have investigated the Naraku sighting we will make a quick stop to see the sword master Totosi, perhaps he will even craft you a weapon."

"I would really appreciate that Lady Kagome."

"No need for such formalities with us."

"It…it comforts me."

"If it comforts you please feel free to call us whatever you like." Kagome took a long breath "Now as for the training you seek, I will teach you what ever you like about herbs and archery, Muroku knows plenty about spirits and exorcism and Sango would be best to teach you weapons technique. Inuyasha would be glad; I am sure, to instruct you in hand to hand combat. I think it may be best to start off with all those lessons, then you can specialize in what ever skills you like and maybe find more advanced teacher."

Kagome smiled lovingly down at Rin, she couldn't help thinking this is what a mother must be like, Rin began to sob silently. Kagome looked disconcerted. "Rin what happen between you and Sesshomaru? All Inuyasha said was that he left after you said he would and then you began to cry."

"That is all Master Inuyasha witnessed. For a long time I had foreseen this day coming when I noticed we were camped outside of this village I knew he meant to leave me on my birthday."

"Rin how old are you today?"

"I am turned twelve."

"You have certainly grown in height and beauty since I last saw you, that was nearly four years ago."

"Rin, I am from another time. In my time when a girl turns twelve it is considered the first step to becoming a women. Perhaps Sesshomaru simply though it would be inappropriate to travel with an unmarried women?"

"My lord has no care for such human customs."

"No of coarse not Rin. It is another custom that young ladies like yourself be given a different kind of kimono for their birthday; however with the fighting you want to learn and the traveling we will likely do it may be wise to buy you a different kind of outfit. Would you like to go shopping with me before we depart?"

Rin looked perplexed "I have never been shopping before, is it difficult?"

"No, not in the least, all girls are good at shopping." Kagome went to the table besides her bed and pulled out a small coin purse. "We will need to 'borrow' some money from Muroku as well. And retrieve Sango to accompany us. You get dressed, you can wear anything in the bottom drawer, I will be back shortly."

Rin looked awkwardly down at the drawer, she timidly cracked it open to reveal severely skirts similar to the ones she always saw Kagome wear, there was a green one like the one she always wore, a slightly longer purple and two blue ones of relatively short length. Rin chooses the longer purple one and set it aside. Next to the skirts are some shirts, many are white with a green flap at the top, Rin ponders over how one wears such a strange garment, then she notices a light purple sweater, rather low cut but appropriate. She removes it from the drawer and sets it aside. She bashfully peeks around the corner but sees no one. Removing her top she quickly slips the purple sweater over her head and pulls the skirt up to about were she thinks Kagome wears hers. Muroku falls out from behind the tapestry. Just as Sango and Kagome return, Sango reaches for his ear. "Monk how long have you been in here?!" She screams and she drags him from the room.

"Sorry about him Rin. You look very nice in that outfit"


End file.
